Jessica
Quirk Eden is a unique Emitter-type Quirk described by Jessica as an Omega-Level Quirk, a Quirk with "potentially limitless value to civilization" characterized by its capabilities that appear to have no true known upper limits on what it can potentially achieve. Eden is an exceptionally versatile Quirk, appearing to grant the user the ability to create plants with supernatural or mystical abilities even with regards to the multitude of abilities given by Quirks or appear to grant Jessica herself capabilities she would not naturally possess. With the use of her Quirk, Jessica has demonstrated the unique ability to seemingly generate and subsequently manipulate plant-based stem cells with the unique capability of being capable of becoming any form of plant life imaginable as she wills it. Due to the unique nature of her powers, Jessica is not limited by producing naturally occurring plant life however in any sense, as her powers are quite literally limited only by her imagination and her botanical knowledge. As her power is over the stem cells she produces above her ability to manipulate what they manifest into, Jessica has complete control over the plants she generates, as well as the way the stem cells differentiate. This allows her to seemingly create entirely new forms of plants, plant-based structures or lifeforms as long as she can imagine it, and think of a potential botanical mechanism for the unique nature of the plant she wishes to create. As powerful as the Quirk is, it requires exceptionally potent imaginative prowess as well as either a potent intuition or deep knowledge of plant-based biology to achieve its true potential beyond being merely another plant-based Quirk. In addition, it cannot naturally affect other plants that are not generated from her stem cells, though the current user has managed to supersede this limitation by virtue of her own ingenuity. *'Scouters: '''Jessica has demonstrated the ability to create a vast variety of plants that she can utilize with the primary goal of detecting and receiving stimuli she deems as particularly important at any given time. Through her botanical and biological knowledge, Jessica has demonstrated the ability to create plants that have the ability to listen to virtually any bandwidth of frequencies she desires, tapping into radio stations, the hushed movements of assassins, or even the heartbeat of a victim under interrogation. Her plants can see using photoreceptors, and by mimicking the structure of human eyes can capture photographs she can interpret with her powers. Frail plants with weak stems can be used as accurate microscale barometers by feeling the direction that they sway taking her own motion into account. By taking the pre-existing olfactory capabilities of plants and programming a physiological response to a particular smell, Jessica's plants can "smell" over vast distances, and track a target. Plants are also sensitive to electric fields, allowing her to easily sense electrokinetic targets. Such plants are given the designation of '''Scouters'. **'Perimeter: '''Jessica has demonstrated the ability to masterfully and skillfully utilize her Quirk to replicate the effects of extrasensory perception as well as supernatural sensory perception. Plants are extremely receptive to various chemicals in the environment, others are receptive to sound, they are already pre-programmed to have a sensitivity to light, they sway in the wind, among other things. As a result, some plants have the capacity to ''hear, smell, see or even feel, objects in their surrounding environment and react accordingly. As a result, through external and internal usage, Jessica has demonstrated the ability to make full use of this ability. ***'Internal: '''By living symbiotically with miniature plant growths on her body generated from her natural ability to generate plant-based stem cells, Jessica has demonstrated the ability to seemingly feel the slightest change in air currents around her, seemingly detect the faintest of scents over incredible distances as well as acutely recognize her targets, listen in on the conversations of humans and other sentient creatures such that they detect and process the frequencies of the typical human speaking bandwidth, and with further cell differentiation can be specialized to such an extent that they can determine whether or not an individual is lying. ***'External: By leaving "droppings", vast multitudes of stem cells that follow her as she walks, Jessica can seemingly create areas under which she has a complete sensory barrier across every form of sensory perception excluding taste. Through this, Jessica has a constant sensory hold in the area, allowing her to seemingly spy on and detect individuals and their happenings for as long as her plants are not destroyed. *'''Chemists: '''Jessica has demonstrated the ability to create a unique variety of plants that exist specifically to synthesize chemicals she deems as particularly useful for her own purposes, regardless of their nature with the greatest efficiency possible. These plants are given the designation of '''Chemists, with assigned sub-designations depending on what in particular fields they might be given to address. **'Doctors: '''Doctors address three scenarios, they produce chemicals that may be particularly useful in dealing with '''Poisons', some produce chemicals that are effective at combating potent Diseases, and others produce chemicals that help to heal and address Injuries. 'Through Doctor-type designated Chemists, Jessica has demonstrated the ability to create external and internal manifestations of these abilities, such that she has both the ability to supplement and sustain her body while supporting those she deems allies. ***'Disease-Doctors: 'As for diseases, Jessica has demonstrated the ability to synthesize pseudo-antibodies using her plants mimicking the mechanisms of the human immune system in her plants, but having a unique advantage in the fact that her cells have an almost unlimited adaptive capacity due to being capable of differentiating into almost any function she can conceptualize. These cells can be safely ingested by her to cure herself of diseases, however, this does not work as well for others and instead, a method of suppressing the body's immune system must be devised. ***'Poison-Doctors: 'Through her own botanical and biological knowledge, Jessica has demonstrated the ability to create plants with a unique capacity to combat toxins and diseases, absorbing toxic substances and constructing solutions with the ability to combat the specific concentration of the substance it has been exposed to. Much in a similar manner to a mechanism found in DNA-transcription, the plants take the unique substance in and generate a chemical compound which matches the toxin in such a manner that it effectively serves as an antidote. Due to these stem cells, not themselves being Jokers, these plants are capable of aiding in the curing of Venom poisoning safely. ***'Injury-Doctor: 'With knowledge of the various stages of healing, granted that these plants have sufficient biological reference material these plants when guided to the afflicted areas can utilize chemicals to on one hand trigger and accelerate the body's natural regenerative healing factor should it for whatever reason lay dormant or be slightly too slow, or alternatively can be utilized to seemingly create plant cells that match the afflicted region that contains sections that are directly identical to the injured patients own cellular makeup, causing the immune system to seemingly do the work of grafting the new cells onto the being that requires help. **'Blights: 'More malignant manifestations of Chemists, Blights use the storage capability of Doctors to store dangerous chemicals in specialized sacs, which they can then release into the environment through a variety of dispersal methods. By taking the dangerous afflictions and toxins that Doctors deal with commonly, Blight type Chemists are typically utilized for the sole purpose of eliminating or quickly incapacitating targets. ***'Plague-Blights: ***'Poison-Blights:' ****'SNAKES: '''Unique variation of Poison-Blights that typically makes use of Venom in some capacity or at least, synthetically created Venom that allows her to effectively combat other Jokers. Due to the prospects of acting as a renewable Venom source by simply growing these crops, this is a major reason for Jessica's threat level being as high as it is due to being considered a highly valuable potential asset. ***'Bomber-Blights:' ***'Bondage-Blights:' **'Socializers:' ***'Mutualists: '''Have beneficial impacts on those they affect. ***'Schemers: 'Exist to generate social responses within a target that serve Jessica's motives, those that are typically not very mutually beneficial. *'Warriors: 'These plants are based around being the first to respond in a conflict to come to Jessica's aid, being those on her person or surrounding her person at any given time so as to give her weapons both of a projectile and physical kind to use against her opponents. These typically take the form of plants with unique capabilities, such as a "living" spear with the ability to eject spikes which explode if deflected akin to the unique traits of bombers, and contain poison to create a poisonous mist on detonation or rapid delivery of poison should the opponent be pierced. In some cases, they can form armour both inside and outside her own body, and can be used in a variety of creative ways. As the plants on homefield, some of these are the plants responsible for the internal effects of Perimeter, as well as Jessica's apparent pseudo-regenerative capabilities. **'Queen's Castle: **'Turgid Tool: '''A living dick joke, this is a bloodthirsty lance with the capabilities mentioned above as well as the ability to drink the spilt blood of an opponent during combat to become more rigid, dense, capable of exerting dramatically more force as well as exponentially increasing its other attributes. This is composed of mutated cells aligned in such a manner that they become easily tougher than steel or even most metallic substances, capable of poking a hole straight through extremely thick sheets of metal or cutting the skin of extremely durable beings. *'Operatives: 'These plants are good at spreading Jessica's stem cells around the place as well as getting into places where they probably should not be. Can get into peoples clothing and rewaken the cotton cells within clothing, effectively allowing her to pseudo-use Best Jeanist's powers as well as create whatever plants she desires from their clothing itself. *'Critters: '''Plants that, are, well, alive, appear to move with an animalistic behaviour. Some are capable of taking flight like birds, others are capable of swimming through the sea like fish, some live on land, and the list goes on.